New Kid In School
by TwitchingHades
Summary: David Karofsky is at an all-boys academy and is one of the most feared and respected boys in the school. But his biggest and most well-kept secret is in jeopardy when a new fashionista by the name of Kurt Hummel enrolls in the school. Kurtofsky AU


**Summary: AU. David Karofsky is at an all-boys academy and is one of the most feared and respected boys in the school. But his biggest and most well-kept secret is in jeopardy when a new fashionista by the name of Kurt Hummel joins the school. Will David forever be a massive closet case and bully, or will he give into his feelings for Kurt and let his true self show? Story idea inspired by a Korean Manga (called Ang Story, I believe).**

**Pairing: David Karofsky/Kurt Hummel**

**Warnings: Homophobic slanders, strong language, ideologically sensitive material, nudity, embarrassing situations, (a small bit of) domestic violence, BL/Slash/Boy Love, AU, and serious OOCness (because I'm not good at keeping people in character, sorry ^^;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and basic ideas belong to their respective owners. (Many areas of the original story and the show were changed for the purpose of this story, hence the AU warning.)**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel strutted down the halls of the McKinley All-Boys Institute; referred to as McKinley for short. He had a confident air about him and, even in the extremely unfashionable school uniform he was forced to wear, he still looked as fashionable as ever, the fabric of the clothes shaping rather nicely over his slight, immasculine curves. He walked into his classroom just as the teacher was announcing his arrival to the rest of the class.<p>

"We have a new transfer student," the man announced. "His name is Kurt Hummel, and he just moved to Lima. Make him feel welcome." Kurt smiled a cute, tight-mouthed smile as he looked out at the gaping class, trying his best to ignore the comments of, "is that a girl?" or, "I thought this was an all-boys school!", and just smiled through them as the teacher continued, having heard the comments himself. "Also, his transfer document clearly says he's a man." He motioned for Kurt to take a seat, and the boy found an empty seat and sat with the same smile on his face, a bit annoyed at the surprised noises coming for the class. "Now I have to go make some copies. No funny business while I'm gone."

The teacher left the room and, instantly, Kurt's desk was swarmed by the majority of the class.

"Are you really a boy?" one of them asked in disbelief.

"Of course he's not! Just look at him," another pitched in before Kurt could reply.

"I really am," Kurt said, his smile faltering just a bit. "I have all the right parts, you know..."

"Then show us!" one of them challenged, sneering in the boy's face. Kurt was about to snap at the ignoramus, but the next thing he said irked him. "Unless you're a girl, then you can't I suppose, right?" The high and mighty look he gave to the rest of the class was enough to provoke Kurt.

"Fine!" the brunet declared, his brows furrowed. "I'll show you. It's just a penis, right? You all have one anyway..."

The entire class looked taken aback by his answer and most of them gawked at the boy.

"If you want to find out, follow me after class..."

* * *

><p>Kurt waited outside the classroom, far enough away from it that the teacher wouldn't come, but close enough for any class members who wanted to find out his gender to see him after leaving the room. After a few minutes, there was a small crowd of boys surrounding Kurt, and he took a deep breath to prepare himself.<p>

_This is less than I thought would show up,_ he thought to himself as he looked around. _I was actually scared the entire class would come and watch this..._

"Hurry up and show us!" one of the students called, making Kurt flush.

"Hold your horses, I need to take off my clothes first," he replied coyly, meaning it for it to sound much stronger than it had come out. He took off his jacket slowly, feeling his face heat up. All those eyes on him, staring so intently at him. It made him nervous. And excited. He finished with his jacket, folding it nicely before setting it aside and undoing his pants.

_Not good_, was his first thought as he felt the fabric brush against his arousal. He continued, though, pulling his pants down to his ankles before following with his boxers, the only thing covering his private parts being his excessively long shirt. He lifted it up to his chest, exposing his penis, which stood straight up as the men around him gawked at it.

David stood, staring wide-eyed at the boy from amongst the crowd. He wasn't sure what he'd expected. That it'd actually turn out to be a girl? That the kid would have chickened out and _not_ showed them; David knew he wouldn't have had the courage to do something like what this boy had done. But, there was the Hummel kid, his pants around his ankles and his shirt pulled up to his chest, his hard, long member twitching slightly under the intense gaze of the students. And, what was worse, David found that the sight made heat travel downward. The slender boy in front of him was... gorgeous, to say the least. Not that he'd ever admit he thought that.

The students around him started departing, shaking him out of his thoughts as they muttered their disappointment. He walked off with them, in a slight daze. He took a quick glance backward, seeing Kurt dropping his shirt to cover himself and looking away disappointingly.

_What did he __**think **__would happen..? _David thought, his eyes narrowing slightly. His best friend, Azimio, caught up with him and slapped a hand against David's back, looking both disappointed and amused.

"What a queer, huh, Dave?" he said, giving the other a quick glance.

He wanted a response.

Oh.

Right.

"Yeah, fucking faggot..." David scoffed, rolling his eyes a bit in the opposite direction. "Why would he _show_ anyone that?

"I know," Az agreed.

"Why'd you go, anyway?" David asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"I was curious if he was a chick" Az replied smoothly. "What about _you?_" he shot back, giving his friend the same look.

David's face flushed slightly and he looked away. "Same," he replied shortly. If Azimio noticed the blush, he didn't comment on it. David was glad for that.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the school the next morning, rubbing his hands a bit and shivering at the chilly, winter weather. "Burr," he said quietly. "It's cold outside..." He was startled as someone hit him over the head, nearly causing him to fall over. He looked up in shock and got a sneer from a tall, acne-ridden boy.<p>

"Whatcha lookin' at, fag?" the guy said, turning and snickering with his friends as he walked off. Kurt ignored them, instead just heading straight to his class. He stopped dead in his tracks as he got to his desk, staring at it in horror.

_Fag._

_Queer._

_Fairy._

Kurt sat down with a disdain look on his face, spending the entire class period trying to erase the cruel words scribbled all over his desk. Before he was done, the bell had rang.

As he walked down the halls, he felt a light pat on his back and looked behind him. There were several students walking through the hallways at the moment, so Kurt couldn't identify who had touched him. He reached around to his back and, bingo. There it was. He pulled a piece of paper off of his back and read it:

_I'm a fag, please fuck my ass._

Kurt sneered lightly and crumpled up the paper, tossing it to the side. As he turned forward, he bumped into a large, solid object; a person, he realized.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..!" Kurt started, but was cut off by the boy.

"Did you just bump into me, you piece of shit?" David asked, glaring down at Kurt. Kurt took a moment to stare up at the boy towering over him. Short, slightly curly brown hair, pale, hazel-green eyes, slightly chubby, and tall as_ fuck._

_He would be kinda cute, if it wasn't for that scowl..._ Kurt found himself thinking, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted as the larger boy took a step closer, his scowl intimidating.

"Sorry isn't gunna cut it when a little shit like you is bumping into me," he said venomously.

_What is __**wrong**__ with these people!_

"I said I'm sorry," Kurt defended almost desperately. "What more do you want?"

He was surprised when David pushed him down, causing him to fall on his side. He looked up at him with a heated glare, just as the larger boy decided to spit at him. He felt himself shiver lightly as the spit collided with his cheek sitting up and wiping it off quickly as David started walking away.

"Hey!" he hissed, his voice high-pitched. "Is that it?"

David turned back toward him with an incredulous look. "-What?" he asked, his eyebrows sinking down to give a menacing scowl. How _dare_ this boy still talk back to him!

"If that's it..." Kurt started, getting on his knees and staring up at David, his expression unreadable now, "How about you do it properly... Right in here..." He opened his mouth, turning his head upward toward David tauntingly.

"You think I won't just because you dared me, faggot!" David exclaimed, feeling a vein popping out in his forehead. He got right back in front of Kurt again, spitting straight into the boy's mouth.

Kurt ignored the few tears that strayed down his face as he swallowed the spit, thankful that it was _only_ spit.

David froze as heat shot down to his groin, the sight unbelievably arousing to him.

"Is that all, or can you do better..?" Kurt asked, using his bedroom voice and staring up at David through his eyelashes.

David backed up and sputtered out, "Th... that... You fucking freak! I'm out of here!" He rushed off, ignoring Azimio as he said something to the enraged boy and speeding past him.

_That actually didn't taste too bad..._ Kurt thought to himself as he stood up and headed to class.

* * *

><p>David stopped once he was outside of the school, bending over and resting his hands on his knees, trying to gather his bearings.<p>

_I... I can't believe it...!_ he hissed internally to himself. _How could that fag have made me so hard!_

He quickly pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts. No, he _wasn't_ gay! And he was going to prove that to himself, goddammit! He scrolled down until he came across the number he was looking for, quickly dialing it and walking off as the other end answered.

"_Hello?"_ a female voice said into the phone.

"Hey, it's David," he answered quickly. "I need to see you, it's important..."

David sat across from a spoiled looking woman, clad in a fur coat and more jewelry than anyone ever needed in their entire life, her dark, almost black, brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"What do you want?" she asked shrilly. "If you came to bring me something back, forget it. I've already got everything I need out of your place."

Dave clenched his teeth and reached into his jacket pocket, messing with the item inside of it. He had no idea why he was doing this. He hated this woman. _Hated_ her. She broke his heart; she left him for some blond _chick_. But... He refused to believe that he was attracted to another man. No, he was just sexually starved after his girlfriend, Santana, had left him. That had to be it. He was just desperate, and Hummel looked feminine enough to get him hot. He pulled the small ring out of his pocket and showed it to the woman.

"I do have something to return..." he said, giving her a slightly desperate look as he held out his hand.

"A couple's ring...?" Santana asked flatly, giving David a slight glare. "That's it, I'm leaving." She stood up, David quickly standing as well.

"Hey, wait!" he started, but stopped abruptly as the woman interrupted him.

"Fuck off, David!" she yelled, giving him a superior glare. "Do you actually expect me to go back to you? I'm with Brittany now! I may not be brave enough to come out in public, but at least I've come to terms with my sexuality. Unlike you. You're still so far in the closet you're sipping tea with Mr. Tumnus!"

A vein appeared on David's head, his face going red from anger as he hissed, "You bitch, I'm _not_ gay..!" He lifted his hand and brought it down, slapping the Santana across the face before his mind could even process what he was doing. She stared, dumbfound, her face turned slightly to the side. It was nothing less than she deserved...

She let out a blood-hurtling scream, causing David to flinch, finally realizing what he had done. "Help!" she screeched, "Police! Police!"

The next thing he knew, David was sitting in the middle of a police station, staring down at his hands and ignoring the man beside him that had fallen asleep and decided that David's shoulder would make a nice pillow. With a resigned sigh, David reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He couldn't spend time in jail. Not because of that bitch. Not for one little slap. He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear, just as a deep, monotone voice answered.

"Dad..." David said, his voice strained. "I need your help..."

"_Where are you?" _ his father, Paul, asked from the other line.

David hesitated for a moment. His father wouldn't be happy with this. But, he did need to know in order to pick him up. David took a deep breath to steel himself before replying. "The police station..."

The line was quiet for a moment before he heard his father sigh. _"You're on your own, son..."_ Before David had the chance to reply, his ear was filled with the annoying beep, signaling the call had been ended. David inhaled sharply and stayed in that position for a few seconds before releasing the air trapped in his lungs and putting his phone away, staring bitterly at the ground.

Kurt was walking home that night later than usual, as he had ended up trapped inside a locker long after school had ended. He would still be in there right now, had a janitor not heard his cries for help and let him out. Kurt had never been more thankful for janitorial figures in his life.

As he walked by the police station, Kurt looked through the glass, seeing most of the seats filled in the front room. He recognized one of the men instantly and stared for a few seconds. He wasn't sure what had enticed him to go in, but, as he got to the front counter, he smiled the cutest smile he could muster to the lady behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for my big brother, David Karofsky," he said, sending a thanks to the God he didn't believe in for his amazing acting skills as the woman smiled back and pointed to David.

"He's right over there," she said cheerily.

Kurt rushed over to David, the boy looking up in time to see him coming, giving the smaller boy a surprised, confused look.

"Kurt..." he breathes as he approaches. "What... What are you doing here..?"

"What do you think?" Kurt replied, not dropping his cute act. "I'm here to take you home, of course!"

This only made David look even more confused. "W... What...?"

Kurt leaned in closer and gave the difficult boy a hard stare as he whispered, "Hush. If you want out of here, just keep your mouth shut and I'll deal with them."

David now looked extremely confused, but did as Kurt ordered, not saying a word as the other boy rushed off to the nearest officer.

"Mr. Officer, could you please let my big brother go?" he asked the man, giving his most adorable, pleading look." If we're not back by supper, our parents will kill us." All he got was a slight blush out of the man.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Karofsky isn't available for release today," the man replied, his tone all business. "If you want to talk to him, do it now before we move him into the holding cell."

Kurt grabbed the man's hand, pulling off the cutest face in the history of _ever_ as he crooned to the man. "Ah, pretty please..~? I would really like to go home with my big brother..."

The guard let out a surprised, but pleased noise at the cuteness and physical contact, caving in instantly and releasing David, showing them out. "Yes, please be more careful next time," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Officer!" Kurt said sweetly. "I'll make sure my big brother learns a lesson!"

The officer headed inside and Kurt waved at the man.

_How did he manage __**that**__?_ David thought, staring at Kurt incredulously.

Kurt quickly turned to Dave and latched himself to David's arm, getting a scowl and a soft growl from the man. "Hey, stop latching onto me!" he hissed.

"Oh, shouldn't you be more grateful to the one who saved you?" Kurt replied, giving him a knowing, you-totally-owe-me look.

David knew he was right; he couldn't pummel the kid after he got him out of jail. He wasn't _that_ big of a jerk. Besides, it's not like there was anyone around to see him. And, David had to admit, to himself at least, that he enjoyed the feeling of Kurt clinging to his arm like that. But he would never admit it out loud.

He scoffed lightly and looked away, his cheeks stained pink. "Fine, whatever..." he muttered halfheartedly.

"So, why where you in there, anyway?" Kurt asked, leaning more on David with a serene look on his face. David was warm, and his arm was big and strong, and Kurt couldn't help but feel warmth in the pit of his stomach as he got closer. It felt nice to hold onto David like that.

David scowled. "I hit my ex-girlfriend..." he said grudgingly.

"Why?" Kurt asked. There was no judgment in his voice. Just genuine curiosity.

"Because... I tried to convince her to get back together with me..." He sighed lightly, running his free hand through his short hair. "And she said some things that really pissed me off. I don't know, I probably should have let it go, but... I thought three years of dating would have meant _something_ to her... But none of that mattered when some brainless blond bitch became available..." He scowls lightly, remembering how he was dumped because his girlfriend's friend, and crush, had broke up with her boyfriend. He was fine with dating a lesbian; she was willing to put out and made a reputation for herself_ by_ putting out with almost every man in the town. No one would deny that he was straight if she was going out with him, and his secret was safe. Not anymore, though.

"So that's what happened..." Kurt said softly.

"Yeah..." David let out a huff of air and turned his head again. _I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this..._

"Wait, so, you're not going out with anyone now?" Kurt asked, a sly look on his face, stopping and forcing David to stop as well.

"Yeah... Why?" David asked, looking confused. Why was that important?

He was surprised when Kurt's hands suddenly reached up, grabbing his head and pulling it down to the smaller boy's chest.

Kurt simply hugged David's head against his chest, stroking his hair lightly. "Poor David," he cooed softly. "I hope you find a nice girl who will understand and care for you..."

David stood stiffly, half bent over, still trying to take in what was happening. _Ah... He's so soft..._ David thought, his face on fire. _And the smell... It's suffocating... Man, I'm going to lose my mind..._ His eyes began to flutter shut, letting himself get lost in the other boy's embrace. He let out a soft gasp as Kurt pushed him away, staring down at the smiling boy in surprise and confusion.

"Now then," Kurt chirped, "we should take the bus before it stops running."

Kurt gave a confused look as David grabbed his face and leaned forward, pulling Kurt's face to meet his halfway and crushing their lips together. It took Kurt a second to realize exactly what was happening, and, before he knew it, he was kissing back full force. The kiss soon became heated, tongues slipping into and out of each others mouth, fighting for dominance. Just as Kurt was in serious need of oxygen, David pulled away. Both boys panted heavily, staring at each other with dazed eyes and red faces. Kurt smiled softly at David before grabbing his hand and leading the way to the nearest bus stop. David couldn't help but to smile back as he laced his fingers with Kurt's.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the classroom just before the bell rang and rushed to his seat, sighing quietly. He looked at David through the corner of his eye and blushed slightly as the larger boy looked back at him, quickly averting his eyes and smiling softly.<p>

_I wonder if things will be different after that kiss..._ he wondered to himself. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a paper ball hit him on the head, causing a quiet "oomph!" to escape his lips, more out of surprise than anything. He sent a light glare at the boy before sighing and pulling out an eraser, getting to work on erasing all the hateful comments on his desk again.

David saw the boy snickering back at Kurt and quickly crumpled up a piece of paper, throwing it at the boy and sending a menacing glare. The boy looked back in annoyance, his face going pale as he sees David's glare directed at him and he quickly turns away, looking scared for his life.

_Bastard,_ David thought, smirking in satisfaction. _That's what he gets for messing with Kurt..._

David then looked over at Kurt, watching him scrub desperately at his desk, his smile quickly fading. With a quiet grunt, he stood up and walked over to Kurt's desk, grabbing the boy's wrist and lifting him to his feet.

"Wha-? What are you doing, David?" Kurt asked in surprise, half afraid he was going to get beaten up by his new-found crush.

"Just follow me," David hissed, pulling him to the front of the class before turning to the students, not letting go of Kurt's wrist. "Listen up, you sons of bitches," he started heatedly, glaring out at the class. "I have something important to say. And I'm only saying this once, so listen up! From this day forward, anyone who fucks with Kurt's desk, or any of his belongings, or bullies him, can consider themselves royally _fucked_! Because, he's my friend now!" David pulled Kurt into a one-armed hug. "Understood?"

No one in the class dared question him, all staring in shock at what they had just witnessed. Even Kurt was surprised as to what had just happened. He stared up at David, looking just as confused as the rest of the class. Then, he smiled softly at the boy holding him. David looked down at him, his face turning a light shade of pink as he smiled back, holding his fist up to his mouth and clearing his throat to try to play it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, my first fanfic on here! And my first Kurtofsky fanfiction :"D<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope that I didn't make them too OOC ^^;**

**Reviews are like snowy days on a weekday; very loved. ;)  
><strong>


End file.
